Lien de sang
by Videl104
Summary: [OneShot][Deathfic][Spoiler] J'ai faim. Ton cou tendu a l'air de m'appeler. Puis mes idées s'embrouillent et je perds la raison. Tant pis, j'en ai assez...


**Titre:** Lien de sang  
**Auteure:** Videl  
**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartiennent à Clamp.  
**Genre:** Drame/Deathfic  
**Rating:** T  
**Note de l'auteure:** Cette fic contient des spoilers sur les chapitres parut au Japon. Pour ce qui est d'Ashura-Ô, j'ai inventé puisqu'on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il est vraiment dans la vie de Fye.  
Ceci est ma première deathfic ainsi que ma première fic TRC.  
Menfin, bonne lecture! Enjoy!

* * *

Que dirait donc Ashura-Ô en me voyant? 

Il serait surpris. Mais pas de ce que l'on peut appeler d'une heureuse surprise.

Il serait en colère. Terriblement en colère. Une colère qui ébranlerait tout. Les murs, les maisons, le pays entier même.

Que dirait-il donc en voyant mon unique oeil, mes canines aiguisées, un chien toujours m'accompagnant?

Il le tuerait, bien sûr. Avant de se retourner vers moi. Avant de me punir. De me faire souffrir, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, pour toutes mes fautes commises à son égard. Il s'amuserait à voir combien mon visage exprimerait la douleur. Durant combien de temps je pourrais tenir avant de le supplier de bien vouloir en terminer avec moi.

Mais ce qu'il ne serait pas, c'est qu'en le tuant, cela me tuerait à mon tour. Parce que il est ma proie. La raison de ma survie. Le côté raisonnable que je n'ai pas. Le coeur que je n'ai pas encore fait fondre de sa prison de glace.

« Kurogane »

Maintenant, tout est fini. Vraiment tout est fini. La quête aux plumes de la princesse. La recherche de Shaolan. Nos aventures aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. Un « happy end » quoi!

Enfin, pas pour nous tous. Pas pour moi, ni pour mon chien. Puisque tu en as décidé ainsi, tu dois fuir de dimensions en dimensions à mes côtés. Nomades jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Puisque je ne me dois de ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Puisque tu te dois de me nourrir.

Et tu me l'as répété maintes fois -j'en ai perdu le compte- : je dois affronter mon passé pour pouvoir vivre mon présent en toute quiétude. Enfin, quelque chose comme cela, car je me suis lacé de t'écouter me raconter le même conseil. Ce conseil que je ne serais jamais apte à réaliser. Je suis bien trop lâche. Trop incohérent.

Moi et ma tête de mule.

Je dois être un énorme poids sur ta conscience.

Je suis l'incapacité pour toi de vivre ta vie pleinement. Comme tu la souhaites. Auprès de ceux et celles que tu aimes, que tu chéris, que tu veux protéger. Dans l'endroit que tu souhaites.

Tout cela, pour ma volonté. Contre la tienne.

C'est fou comme le fil de mes pensées défile alors que je t'observe, endormi sur le tapis de Dame Nature. Ton visage reflète ton humeur de toujours: grognon. Même en dormant, tes traits sont sérieux, mais étonnamment paisible.

Comme je t'envie.

Encore une fois, nous sommes tombé dans un monde inconnu, en plein coeur d'une forêt aussi immense que dense. Je me demande même parfois si nous changeons réellement d'endroit. Les paysages se ressemblent tous tellement. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ne prends plus le temps de bien les contempler une fois installé dans un pays qui nous accueillera le jour même de notre départ.

Plus je te regarde, immobile, à une distance considérable de ma personne, plus je me dis que j'ai faim. Mes pensées m'étonnent de moi-même. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me nourrir depuis que coule le sang de vampire dans mes veines. Moi qui n'arrive pas à manger des aliments salés, me voilà à désirer une boisson amère. Celle que je boirai toute ma vie, faute d'autres mets acceptés par mon nouveau corps. Celle que je déteste, mais que j'adore à la fois.

Et j'ai faim.

Je n'ose pas te réveiller. Même si je t'en veux de m'avoir gardé en vie, d'être ma proie, tu mérites le respect. Mais peut-être qu'en me servant seul, tu ne t'éveilleras pas? Non. Impossible. Enfin. Peut-être. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ta gorge tendue a l'air de m'inviter au buffet. Ma salive remplit de plus en plus ma bouche. Je dois déglutir fréquemment.

Puis mes canines s'allongent. Mes idées s'embrouillent. Mon instinct de chasseur prend le dessus alors que je m'approche de toi. Ma proie. Doucement. Afin de ne pas déranger ton sommeil.

J'ai beau ne plus avoir toute ma tête, je me contiens un maximum.

Puis mes dents acérées transpercent lentement ta peau mate, d'allure si douce. Ainsi, je peux le savourer, le goût métallique du sang. Ton sang.

C'était inévitable. Évidemment. Alors que ma faim commence à s'apaiser petit à petit, gorgée par gorgée, tu ouvres tes yeux de feux, me dévisageant, un peu surpris.

Moi qui a l'habitude d'attendre de mourir de faim ou de me faire sermonner sur l'importance du cadeau de vie que l'on nous a donné à notre naissance par tes soins jusqu'à temps que j'en ai assez avant de me nourrir, suis en train de me servir seul.

J'essaie d'éviter ton regard interrogateur le plus que possible. Tu m'intimides. Je me concentre alors sur ton cou, faisant bien attention pour ne laisser aucune goutte de sang s'échapper de mes lèvres avides, léchant au besoin les fugitives s'aventurant à la naissance de tes épaules musclées. La peau de ta gorge frémit sous ces caresses involontaires. J'essaie de ne pas trop y prêter attention. Ma présente folie pourrait me pousser à faire des choses involontaires. Des choses que je regretterais par la suite. Certainement.

« Tu aurais pu attendre que je me réveilles. »

Je ne réponds pas, ce qui entraîne un grognement de ta part.

« Laisse-moi m'asseoir au moins... »

Tu as donc remarqué que ma position à quatre pattes, tête penchée vers ton cou, n'était pas très confortable. Que ta gorge n'était pas si accessible qu'elle paraissait l'être.

Joignant le geste à la parole, tu entreprends de te redresser. Mais moi, borné, tel une sangsue, n'arrêtant pas ma beuverie, je t'y en empêche en te plaquant par terre, exerçant une pression sur tes épaules, maintenant mes jambes et mes bras de parts et d'autres de ton corps étendu sur le sol. Je n'y mets pas la totalité de ma force ; avec ce seul avertissement, tu comprends qu'il est mieux de ne pas me contredire.

Ma position actuelle n'est particulièrement pas plus douillette que la précédente, mais par contre, beaucoup plus embarrassante.

Mais si je dois continuer à vivre, autant souffrir jusqu'au bout.

Et mes propres pensées résonnent dangereusement dans mon esprit, tel un écho hurlant.

Vivre. Souffrir.

Des images aussi noires que tes cheveux d'éden défilent devant ma paupière close. Un film que je n'ai pas demandé à voir. Et maintenant, mon cerveau me commende de le réaliser. J'en ai des frissons. Je ne veux pas. Mais peut-être cette solution finale est-ce la bonne après tout? Qu'en dira « Kurogane ». Pour en finir avec ma vie, mes souffrances, j'en suis certainement capable.

« T'as bientôt fini? »

Je peux voir dans ta voix que tu es lassé, mais aussi embarrassé que moi par notre position. Tu es énervé, mais ne le laisse pas trop paraître. Tu as appris que de me lancer des noms ne sert à rien. Me culpabilise plus qu'autres choses. Tu sais que je suis sensible alors que je ne veux pas me l'avouer à moi-même.

Je n'ai plus faim, mais je bois toujours ton liquide de vie. Je ne fais même plus attention à mes façons. Ton sang tache maintenant tes vêtements et le sol herbeux. Je veux simplement en finir le plus rapidement possible pour faire enfin taire la douleur qui me lacère la poitrine depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Convaincu que je me suis assez nourri alors que je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, tu pousses mes épaules vers l'arrière afin de m'éloigner de toi. Borné, la pression que j'ai mise sur tes épaules un peu plus tôt augmente. Un combat d'entêtement et de force physique commence donc. Tu es le plus fort, mais je suis de loin le plus têtu.

« Non, mais tu vas me lâcher?! Tu me donnes mal à la tête! »

Tu me rappelles alors que le processus est enclenché et ne peut être renversé. Je dois continuer. Je dois trouver le courage pour la suite.

Mais je n'ai plus faim. Plus faim du tout. Comment vais-je faire pour arriver à mes fins?

Pourtant, ne suis-je donc pas vampire? Je dois me rappeler de Kamui.

Puis, je me souviens. La réalisation de mon projet se fera plus vite que prévue. Je n'avais pas pensé aux atouts de suceur de sang dont j'ai hérités.

Mes lèvres quittent alors la peau rougie de ta gorge et je te fixe intensément. Je sais que mon regard doit être fou puisque tes yeux laissent paraître de l'inquiétude. Peut-être même de la peur.

Mon coeur bat la chamade, mais je m'efforce à rester le plus calme possible.

« T'aurais pas peut-être un peu abusé? Tu fais vraiment... »

Peur?

Tu t'es arrêté au beau milieu de ta phrase. D'un côté, je te comprends puisque mes ongles, allongés en griffes acérées, viennent de transpercer ton abdomen. Cela me procure une drôle de sensation. Mes doigts te traversant. Le sang éclaboussant mon visage impassible devant mon propre acte.

Tes yeux me transmettent toute ta douleur et ta surprise alors que ta bouche refuse de créer des sons.

Fâché, à l'aide de tes forces restantes, tu échanges les rôles. Je suis maintenant étendu par terre, toi, assis sur moi, me menaçant à l'aide de ton poing fermé. Mais tu retiens ton coup, car tu le baisses presque aussitôt.

« Non, mais à quoi tu penses, putain ! Le trop de sang t'as rendu fou ou quoi ?! »

Je te fixe, le regard vide de toutes émotions. Je te réponds aussi doucement que calmement. Comme un murmure.

« Je veux faire taire la douleur. »

Tes yeux s'écarquillent et débordent d'horreur alors que de nouveau avec l'aide de mes griffes, je te tranche la gorge. Le sang sort de ta blessure maligne en abondance, mais cette vision que j'ai de toi ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu t'effondres ensuite mollement à mes côtés, sur le flan, baignant bientôt dans une marre de sang. Ton sang.

Je repense à mon acte alors que je t'observe, les yeux et la bouche ouverts comme si la vie t'habitait encore. Comme si tu allais me dire quelque chose. Je me dégoûte. Tu n'avais pas à mourir. Toi, tu avais encore le droit de vivre. Mais ta mort était le seul moyen que j'ai pu trouver pour enfin mettre un terme à ma vie.

Me laisser mourir, tu m'en aurais empêché.

Je me tourne sur le côté, recroquevillé, pour mieux te voir te déverser de ta vie. Je n'aime pas ton regard vide, mais pourtant horrifié. Je ferme doucement tes yeux de mes doigts ensanglantés.

L'odeur du sang me monte à la tête et me donne la migraine. J'ai le goût de vomir.

Maintenant, tout est fini. Pas seulement le cauchemar des enfants dont nous nous sommes séparés il y a quelques temps. Le mien aussi.

Le romancier qui compose l'histoire de ma vie est en train d'écrire le tout dernier chapitre de son œuvre où la souffrance humaine domine.

Mon seul œil se remplit de larmes. Des larmes de soulagement ou bien de tristesse et de culpabilité ? J'ai pourtant agis en égoïste dans cette histoire. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais l'origine de ses pleurs, je ne la connais pas. Mes idées, tout comme mes sentiments se bousculent dans mon esprit.

Et puis, quelques gouttes d'eau tombent à mes côtés. Sur moi. Sur le cadavre sanguinolent à ma proximité. Se sont les nuages qui ont décidé de céder avant moi. Les gouttes d'eau tombent, fortes et lourdes, l'air de me punir pour ce que j'ai fait. Elles me remettent les idées en place. Le brouillard qui avalait mon esprit s'est enfin dissipé. J'y peux enfin voir clair. J'en reviens à me demander si ce que j'ai fait était la meilleure des idées. La bonne solution. Mais de toute façon, il est maintenant trop tard pour reculer.

Je ferme mon œil un instant, puis l'ouvre afin de te regarder, endormi à jamais.

Peut-être te rejoindrais-je ?

Je l'espère. Mais me pardonneras-tu, « Kurogane » ?

La pluie continue de tomber et prendra soin de laver le sol inondé du liquide rouge donneur de vie par lequel il est maintenant en train de donner la mort.

Je te fixe attentivement encore un moment, puis ferme définitivement mon œil. J'espère m'endormir bientôt. M'endormir pour ne plus avoir à me réveiller par la suite. Plus jamais.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


End file.
